


Just Shut Up!

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's attempt to quiet Kankri backfire, but in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Shut Up!

He’s still fucking talking! Can he not see the pain and suffering his pan is going through!? Karkat can’t even get a word in to curse the fucker out. He just keeps fucking going on and on about privilege this and trigger that. He has to breathe sometime! Karkat gets an idea, it’s a long shot but maybe it’ll work.

"And one should always strive to- Karkat what are you- MMPH!"

Karkat grabs the collar of Kankri’s ridiculously red sweater and leans up on his toes, roughly mashing his mouth against Kankri’s. He pulls back just as quickly as the kiss had started and Kankri is speechless, FINALLY!. Kankri’s cheeks are flushed bright red and he gapes. 

"Finally! I finally got you to shut your fucking- MMPH! MMMM! Mm-… Hmmmm~"

Kankri has taken Karkat’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to the younger troll’s. He pulls back and pecks lovingly at Karkat’s lips once, twice, a third time. He moves his lips against Karkat’s with the last peck before pulling back with their lips barely a centimeter apart, eyes half-mast. Kankri whispers, lips brushing with every movement.

"That is the proper way to kiss someone Karkat."

It’s Karkat’s turn to blush now. He didn’t expect this outcome at all. However, he doesn't complain when Kankri leans in again. Kankri doesn't press their lips together this time. Instead he captures Karkat’s bottom lip between his own and suckles on it gently and releasing it before tilting his head, tongue flicking out to lap at the seam of Karkat’s lips.

Karkat eagerly parts his lips and Kankri is quick to slip his tongue into the wet cavern. Kankri slides his tongue over Karkat’s teeth before licking at the roof of his mouth. Karkat moans in response and fists his hands in Kankri’s sweater. Kankri inhales deeply through his nose and fists a hand in Karkat’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he licks at the younger troll’s mouth in earnest.

Kankri’s tongue pokes at Karkat’s, coaxing it to come out and play. Their tongues tangle, mouths welded together and jaws flexing to open their mouths wider and semi-close again. Kankri sucks Karkat’s tongue into his own mouth, inviting him to explore. Karkat does just that, trying to mimic Kankri’s actions although it’s a sloppy attempt. 

Kankri breaks the kiss with Karkat’s tongue still in his mouth. He sucks on it while he pulls back slowly, teeth grazing the wet muscle. Once Karkat’s tongue is released Karkat dives back in for more, tongue out before their lips even meet. They continue to kiss each other sloppily, quick, open-mouthed kisses that leave each other drooling and pulling and pushing with their mouths. The air is heavy with the sounds of labored breathing and wet smacking and slurping.

The sloppy kisses soon turn into soft pecks that linger longer each time. With the last kiss, Karkat nibbles on Kankri’s bottom lip before pulling away. Both are flushed to their ears, breathing labored and eyes clouded.

"Now where was I? Ah yes! The hemospectrum…"

Karkat screeches in disbelief.


End file.
